<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pada Malam yang Berbadai by raaanyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100912">Pada Malam yang Berbadai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon'>raaanyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Almari Nada (Seunglix) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Di luar kamarku, suara gemuruh bersahut-sahutan enggan berhenti, memekakkan telinga. Cahaya kilat datang silih berganti, membutakan mata dan juga hatiku. Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka, selama aku bisa bersamamu dan memeluk tubuhmu malam ini, aku akan melupakan semuanya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Yeji/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Almari Nada (Seunglix) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pada Malam yang Berbadai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble ini ditulis dengan inspirasi lirik lagu Pada Malam yang Berbadai - JKT48.</p><p>Boleh dicoba untuk didengar sambil membaca:<br/>https://link.tospotify.com/fVaTpDfuHab</p><p>---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Di luar kamarku, suara gemuruh bersahut-sahutan enggan berhenti, memekakkan telinga. Cahaya kilat datang silih berganti, membutakan mata dan juga hatiku. Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka, selama aku bisa bersamamu dan memeluk tubuhmu malam ini, aku akan melupakan semuanya.</p><p>Dengan senang hati kupersilahkan dirimu masuk ke dalam kamarku, sebagaimana dengan mudahnya kupersilahkan dirimu masuk ke dalam hatiku setahun yang lalu. Rambutmu masih basah, hasil dari melawan lebatnya hujan yang turun bersamaan dengan derasnya kenangan, dinginnya kerinduan, basahnya tangisan, dan hangatnya pelukan seseorang.</p><p>"Untung saja kamu tinggal dekat kampus Lix, badai besar begini aku tidak mungkin bisa pulang ke rumah," ujarmu sembari menyeka kepala dengan handuk kering yang baru saja kulemparkan.</p><p>Kusibakkan tangan kananku di depan wajah, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa itu bukan masalah besar. Bukan masalah besar untukku tentu saja, tapi apakah itu akan menjadi masalah besar untukmu, aku juga belum tahu pasti. "Siapa suruh kamu masih saja tinggal dengan orang tuamu di ujung kota! Aku sudah bilang, sewa apartemen di dekat kampus akan lebih baik, " ucapku bercanda.</p><p>Kamu tertawa renyah menanggapi ucapanku, kemudian memasang muka serius seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras, "Akan kupertimbangkan."</p><p>Kalimat selanjutnya yang terlontar dari bibirku tidak lagi mengandung unsur candaan, namun sepenuhnya kejujuran, "Tapi aku senang kok kamu bisa bermalam di sini, Seungmin." Senang sekali, kamu mungkin tidak akan paham bagaimana rasanya.</p><p>Kamu mengangguk pertanda setuju. Masih dengan tas ransel hitam di punggungmu, kamu akhirnya mendudukkan diri di atas ranjangku, memutarkan kepalamu dari satu sisi ruangan ke sisi lainnya. Saat mata kita bertemu pandang, dengan senyum kecil kamu berkata, “Bagus juga apatemen barumu, Lix. Akhirnya bisa bebas dari Kak Chan ya?” </p><p>Mendengar pertanyaanmu membuatku tertawa kecil, membayangkan sesungguhnya kakakku yang satu itu lah yang justru kesenangan saat mengetahui aku akan meninggalkan tempatnya. “Hahaha, justru Kak Chan yang merasa bebas karena aku sudah tidak tinggal di apartemennya. Sekarang ia bebas membawa pacarnya ke sana, tanpa harus khawatir akan terganggu oleh kehadiranku,” balasku. </p><p>Kukunci pintu kamarku dan berjalan menghampirimu, duduk di atas ranjangku, membiarkan jarak sekitar 10 cm memisahkan kita. Raut wajahmu mendadak berubah kaku saat aku menjulurkan kedua tanganku ke arahmu, meraih ransel dan jaket parkamu, menanggalkan mereka darimu. </p><p>“Terima kasih Lix,” ujarmu pelan, terlalu pelan dibandingkan dengan suara gemuruh di luar jendela. Aku tahu kamu gugup, dan aku paham apa yang menyebabkanmu begitu. </p><p>Aku tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri. Merasa percaya diri telah berhasil membuatmu merasa gelisah dengan keberadaanku, membuatmu merasa tidak tenang dengan sentuhanku. Bukankah itu berarti pertanda bagus? </p><p>Sampai kemudian deringan ponsel di saku celanamu itu mengganggu, merusak kepercayaan diri yang aku miliki saat ini. “Maaf, Yeji meneleponku. Aku permisi sebentar,” bisikmu dengan wajah yang sedikit merasa bersalah. Dengan sigap kamu berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku, menunju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Sebuah upaya agar aku tidak mendengarkan apapun yang kamu bicarakan dengannya. Perempuan itu masih saja menghubungimu?</p><p>Perempuan itu bernama Yeji. Gadis berambut panjang lurus dengan mata kucing dan senyum lebar yang manis. Kekasihmu semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Teman dekatku semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. </p><p>
  <i><br/>
"Kamu kejam sekali, Felix," ujar Lia sore itu. Gadis itu sekonyong-konyong datang menghampiriku. "Kamu tahu kan kalau Seungmin itu pacarnya Yeji? Dan Yeji benar-benar butuh Seungmin saat ini, aku tidak tega melihatnya begini terus," lanjutnya seraya membuang wajahnya dariku, mungkin merasa terlalu jijik untuk menatap kedua mataku.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sore itu aku sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman depan kampus, menunggumu selesai kelas. Malamnya kita berjanji untuk menonton sebuah film bersama, film serial tentang superhero favoritmu yang sudah kamu nantikan sequelnya semenjak berbulan-bulan lalu.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kupandangi gadis berambut ikal di hadapanku, tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah, kujawab, "Aku hanya akan pergi menemani Seungmin menonton malam ini, apa yang salah dengan itu? Lagi pula kalau Yeji sedang ada masalah, kenapa sih dia harus merepotkan Seungmin terus? Dia bisa urus masalahnya sendiri kan, dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Aku tahu kalimatku terdengar menantang, namun dengan penuh usaha kucapkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut dengan nada datar dan setenang mungkin agar tidak memancing amarahnya, tidak secepat ini.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lia memincingkan kedua matanya, nampak tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan retorik yang baru saja aku ajukan. "Kamu akan pergi menonton dan bersenang-senang dengan Seungmin, ketika Yeji sedang terpuruk dan menangis di kamarnya sekarang? Yeji juga teman dekatmu, Felix." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lia berkata begitu seolah-olah aku orang yang lupa ingatan dan perlu selalu diingatkan mengenai kisah pertemananku dengan Yeji. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hei Lia, ayo sadarlah!" aku menjentik-jentikkan jariku tepat di depan wajahnya. "Yeji menjadi begitu karena dia sedang bertengkar dengan Seungmin! Apakah kamu pikir dengan Seungmin datang kepadanya dan menenangkannya, itu akan menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka punya?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gadis tersebut ragu untuk membalas, "T-tapi mereka bertengkar karena kamu, apakah kamu tidak tahu akan hal itu?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tentu saja aku tahu! Justru aku sengaja membuat mereka bertengkar, menjauhkan keduanya agar mudah untukku menyelipkan diri. Apabila untuk dapat menjadi bahagia berarti harus membuat perempuan itu tidak bahagia, maka aku akan melakukan itu! Persetan dengan teman masa kecilku itu, apapun yang telah aku lakukan bukanlah hal yang akan aku sesali. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Mereka sudah lama berpacaran, Felix, kenapa kamu tega sekali..." lanjut Lia saat menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Kepalanya kini tertunduk lesu. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Aku muak, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hanya karena Yeji mengenal dan jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu denganmu, apakah itu berarti bisa memvalidasi bahwa rasa cinta yang perempuan itu miliki lebih besar dari rasa yang aku miliki? Aku hanya datang lebih lambat, bukan tidak pernah muncul sama sekali. Dan perkara siapa yang akhirnya bisa memenangkan hatimu, tidak pernah diukur dari urutan pertemuan dan saling cintanya, bukan?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kutatap Lia lirih, gadis itu mulai terisak. Sama seperti Yeji, aku mengenalnya semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Aku paham betul dengan apa yang saat ini memenuhi pikiriannya. "Lia, aku tahu kamu sebegini perhatiannya dengan Yeji karena kamu sendiri suka dengan dia kan? Kenapa sekarang tidak kamu yang pergi menghampiri dan menenangkannya? Biarkan aku pergi dengan Seungmin malam ini." Atau pun malam-malam selanjutnya, namun tidak perlu kuucapkan.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dengan mata yang hampir basah, Lia menatapku nanar, bergumam kecil sebelum pergi meninggalkanku, "Aku tidak mau lagi kenal denganmu."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lihat, gadis itu hipokrit! Ketika kelak kamu benar-benar berpisah dengan Yeji, pasti pihak yang akan menjadi bahagia bukan hanya aku saja, tapi dia juga.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Aku tidak peduli bila dipanggil sebagai orang jahat yang merebut pacar dari teman terdekat. Asalkan ada dirimu, punya musuh pun tidak masalah.<br/>
</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Di luar jendela, sambaran kilat bersinar terang bagaikan amarah yang bercampur dengan kecemburuanku. "Dia masih suka menghubungimu?" </p><p>Kamu menutup pintu kamar mandi perlahan, dan kembali menghampiriku. "Kami belum benar-benar berpisah, Felix," ucapmu sambil menarik nafas panjang.</p><p>"Kenapa? Apalagi yang kamu tunggu? Kalian hanya bertengkar saja kerjanya setiap hari, apa tidak lelah?"</p><p>Dengan gelengan kecil kamu menjawab, "Tidak semudah itu. Kami sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama dua tahun lebih." Wajah teduhmu tertunduk lemah.</p><p>Aku berteriak di dalam dadaku, meronta bagai jangkrik yang ditahan di dalam toples. Lagi-lagi alasan ini! </p><p>Memangnya semua ini terlihat mudah untukku? Memangnya mudah bagiku untuk terus menunggumu tanpa ada kepastian apapun? Memangnya mudah bagiku untuk mengkhianati teman dekatku dan menjauh darinya begitu saja? Tidak mudah, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kamu, itu saja! Namun mengapa rasanya sulit sekali.</p><p>Kuputar kedua bola mataku, mengisyaratkan aku sudah lelah dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Pembicaraan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin lagi aku ungkit apabila saja kamu punya sedikit keberanian untuk menyelesaikan hubunganmu dengan perempuan itu.</p><p>Menyadari kejengahan dari wajahku, dengan ragu-ragu kamu raih kedua pundakku. "Aku minta maaf Lix, aku butuh waktu sebentar lagi. Kamu mau kan menungguku?" bisikmu tepat di telinga kiriku. </p><p>Aku tahu aku egois. Dan aku yakin, kamu pun mengerti bahwa kamu egois. Namun keegoisan yang bernama cinta ini tak dapat dihentikan siapapun. Ia tetap ada menyelimuti kita. Menjadi pisau bagi orang lain di sekitar.</p><p>Kalau aku berhenti menunggu sekarang, apapun yang telah aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu akan jadi sia-sia. Tentu saja aku tidak akan berbuat sebodoh itu. </p><p>Ke atas dadamu itu kusandarkan kepalaku, bentuk jawaban akan keseediaanku. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya aku tenggelam secara utuh ke dalam pelukanmu. Paling tidak untuk malam ini, kehangatan, aroma tubuh, dan juga detak jantungmu hanyalah milikku sendiri.</p><p>Kamu angkat daguku dengan tangan kananmu, membuat mataku bertemu pandang dengan kedua matamu. Dengan lembut kamu kecup bibirku, membisikkan kata-kata manis di antaranya. Secara perlahan kamu tanggalkan piyama yang kukenakan dan mendorongku jatuh di ke atas ranjang.</p><p>Hujan beserta angin dengan amat kencang mengetuk kaca di jendela. Namun yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah betapa besar rasa inginku untuk dapat tidur di sampingmu, memelukmu erat hingga fajar tiba. </p><p>Kuharap peluh yang terkumpul di dahiku malam ini cukup untuk meyakinkanmu agar dapat mengakhiri hubungan apapun yang masih kamu miliki dengannya. Kuharap rintihan kecil yang aku keluarkan cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa rasa cinta yang aku miliki juga tidak kalah besarnya dengan yang perempuan itu punya. </p><p>Pada malam yang berbadai ini, apapun yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Walau di luar jendela ribut sekalipun, tak ada hubungannya denganku. Perempuan itu, ataupun orang-orang yang lainnya, sama sekali bukan urusanku. </p><p>Saat ini, dunia hanya milik kita berdua. Pun bila esok tiba, biarlah selimut ini yang menjadi pengingatku bahwa aku pernah memilikimu seutuhnya.</p><p>- FIN -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>